Hercules
Hercules is a Medusaceratops and the leader of the North Ceratopsian herd. History Scavengers We find out that Hercules and the rest of his herd are migrating over to the south side of Dinosaur Island to survive. A New Threat Hercules and the rest are walking through a forest when they encounterGray-fang a ginormous female Giganotosaurus. Hercules is astounded by the creatures size. Gray-fang first bites Hercules and knocks him over. Not killing him. The rest of Hercules herd trie to take on Gray-fang. However they still loose. LuckilyGray-fang only wants to assert her dominance. Brawl Hercules and his herd are recovering from Gray-fang's attack. However they now have to deal with the winter. As all the vegetation is frosted. Falling Apart Smokey and Leo are hunting Hercule's herd and they manage to separate Hercules and Mercury. However it is show that Hercules and Mercury both escaped unharmed. However Hercules and Mercury are separated from there herd. All they have is each other. Anarchy Hercules and Mercury run into Golem and they truce because of the forest fire. They buckle down for the night because the fire is subsiding. However big bits of debris from the fire fall around them. Ash and Bones After three days of being under trees. Hercules,Mercury,and Golem all break out. They now split off to find there individual herds. Almost There Hercules and Mercury are back with there herd. However the bad news is broken of Jupiter's death. This is especially heartbreaking for Hercules as Jupiter was one of the ceratopsians that raised him when he was younger. A New King Hercules and his herd are walking single file with Hercules in the front. Then out of nowhere Gray-fang strikes and kills Saturn. Hercules tries to get revenge and charges at Gray-fang. Mercury and then Neptune follow.Although Neptune knocks Gray-fang over. Gray-fang stands up and kills Neptune. It seems like Hercules and Mercury are next to be killed until when Hunter arrives. Hunter fights Gray-fang and although Gray-fang gets the upper hand. Mercury and Hercules work together with Hunter and beat Gray-fang into submission. Hunter Mercury and Hercules say thanks and depart. 5 Long Years During the 5 year gap between seasons Hercules and Mercury have joined up with the southern herd. Family Mercury is seen in the background greeting there newest member Buck. Let the games begin Hercules is Hades second opponent and the second to loose to Hades. He is eliminated pretty quickly Old Blood Hercules and a couple others are forced into a circle to try and escape the Utahraptors and the Scavengers. In the end Zeus creates a path that gives Hercules and the rest a chance to escape. The Next Generation Hercules is seen grazing with Mercury. Ice Cold Hercules and the rest circle around a dying Blaze. Then after Blaze dies Hercules and everyone else turns there attention to the fight between Tony and Buck to see who will be win the fight for leadership. Appearances * DIR SE2 EP2 * DIR SE2 EP3 * DIR SE2 EP4 * DIR SE2 EP6 * DIR SE2 EP7 * DIR SE2 EP8 * DIR SE2 EP11 * DIR SE2 EP13 * DIR SE3 EP1 * DIR SE3 EP3 * DIR SE3 EP5 * DIR SE3 EP6 * DIR SE3 EP10 * DIR SE3 EP13